Functions of a mobile phone get increasingly powerful, a user also gets more and more dependent on a mobile phone. A lot of important information of a user is stored in a mobile phone, and for the user, once the mobile phone is lost, not only is pecuniary loss caused, but also lots of important personal information may be lost. On such a basis, a technology of protection is proposed for the situation when a mobile phone is lost, that is, after the mobile phone is lost, the mobile phone can be remotely or locally triggered to enter an after-loss protection state, and the protection state is mostly based on a limit to the authority over the use of a mobile phone version, and the probability that the mobile phone is used by others after being lost is reduced by limiting available functions or locking the mobile phone.
In an existing technology, the problem that it is difficult for an owner to take his/her mobile phone back after losing the mobile phone is solved by forced-push communication in a relocation manner, so that a person holding the mobile phone actively establishes a communication channel with the owner; and meanwhile, after a forced-push communication mode is triggered, the available functions of the mobile phone are limited to a certain extent.
However, the existing technology has great defects, which is caused by the fact that there is a widely existing problem that a protection function can be removed along with version updating because the mobile phone is protected by protecting a software version or application of the mobile phone in the existing technology, that is, for a mobile phone which has been lost and entered a protection state, the mobile phone cannot be protected once the person holding the mobile phone performs recovery, but can still be used as a mobile phone with normal functions after recovered; therefore, an existing terminal protection technology does not play any role in protecting a lost mobile phone subjected to software version updating.